


Strange Medical Cures

by DreamingIce



Series: 2012 iPod Shuffle ficlets [8]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Storytelling, iPod challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash likes telling outrageous stories about the places he's been to.</p><p>Originally written as part of a multifandom challenge in 2012 - 10 songs from my iPod on shuffle=5 ficlets from various fandoms each month, every month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Medical Cures

**Author's Note:**

> **Theme:** Yodelling Veterinarian of the Alps – Veggie Tales  
>  _Some would stand in silence_  
>  While some just scratched their scalps  
> For the curious ways  
> Of the yodelling veterinarian of the Alps!

"You're lying."

"No! My hand to God! Geese were juggled!"

Simon's face was distrusting as he listened to the outrageous stories Wash had collected.

"But... Why?"

The pilot shrugged. "Beats me. I think they were just really, really bored..."

Simon hit his head against the table, and Wash heard a quiet mutter from the doctor.

"I'll never understand people out here."

Wash just laughed quietly. "Most of the time, I don't think anyone understands the motivations of others," he gestured expansively with his hands. "Besides, there are stranger things out there."

Simon scoffed, "What, aliens?" sarcasm heavy in his voice.

The blonde pilot just grinned. "Who knows? Maybe there is. But I was thinking of the planet where they their medicine was... we'll call it singing."

"Singing," Simon repeated, scepticism etched deep on to his face.

"Well, no. It's really an insult to singing to call it that. It was some horrible sound they called yodelling," Wash shuddered. "They claimed it was an old tradition from Earth-That-Was, but it just sound like a horrible racket to me..."

He wasn't surprised to see the doctor's head slump to the table again.


End file.
